


A Place to Call Home

by SanaVenus



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Domestic family fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished FF9 and somehow the ending wasn't quite fluffy enough so I had to add more fluff to it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished FF9 and somehow the ending wasn't quite fluffy enough so I had to add more fluff to it.

After everything that happened. Upon managing to escape the Iifa Tree. Zidane took refuge in the Black Mage village as he regained his full strength. He was growing more attached to the Genomes as they grew more sociable along with the black mages, and most importantly Mikoto who was slowly growing accustomed to her brother’s over friendly nature. There was one Genome that Zidane still wasn’t fond of, unlike the others this one never really seemed to wake up, it just walked around like it’s mind was still totally “out to lunch” as Vivi had once put it. 

Getting better Zidane decided to head out with some of the mages on a delivery run, he wanted to lend his blade to them and also stretch his legs a little, Mikoto was hesitant but allowed him to leave. He was met with a surprise when he returned. The mindless Genome finally awoke. 

“Oh thank god. Zidane why do I look like everyone else?” The Genome said pulling away from Mikoto who was having a difficult time dealing with the freshly awakened Genome. 

“Why do you know my name?” Zidane started but shook it off, “all Genomes look like this, its normal. Even though me and Miki are different we both also still look like the others, he must have just figured out a solid way of making us and stuck to it.” 

“Zidane. I’m not supposed to look like the others. I’ve never looked like them. Ever. For 24 years. What happened? How am I even here?” The blonde said insistently. Zidane froze.

“Kuja?!” Zidane cried, alarming and causing several black mages to hide in terror, and Mikoto to suddenly become interested. 

“Finally,” the Genome said with a smile and light flair of the hand. “Last I remembered we were in the Iifa Tree and I was dying. How am I here, and why do I look like you. I mean I guess it could be worse, but still. This isn’t… I’m not fond of all this blending in.” Kuja explained. Zidane stifled a laugh. The poor flamboyant Kuja was now trapped in a basically average body. 

“I don’t really know… I guess maybe your body was used for its original purpose? Garland said the Genomes were to host the souls of the dead people of Terra, but we stopped that… So I guess maybe the Iifa Tree just sorted you into that body as a last thing?” Zidane suggested with a shrug, “Maybe you should just be grateful for the opportunity.” Zidane finished with a light smile. Kuja nodded.

“Yes, I suppose so. No mission, no early demise… Although of course after everything it’s not as if I can just go about my business, although no one would recognise me as this…” Kuja cut himself off before he made another complaint. 

“I’m sure it’ll just take some time. Anyway, we’ll talk to the black mages here, and you should be able to stay here with no issues. Miki will keep you out of trouble I’m sure.” 

Life was basically peaceful. Zidane continued to recover with Kuja and Mikoto’s tender care, the black mages became accustomed to Kuja and the Genomes were already quite fond of him. Although all of his power was gone, Kuja still managed to figure out how to make his new body cast black and white magic; Zidane scolded him at first, but accepted eventually that Kuja just wanted to help. Zidane and Kuja often accompanied the black mages to Conde Petie helping them with monster, and transporting materials. Despite his initial aversion to the dwarfs much to Zidane’s amusement, Kuja does warm to them, especially as they seem to have good access to supplies from the other continents. Kuja quickly took to the idea of buying Mikoto small gifts from the imported goods in Conde Petie, and Zidane was jealous he didn’t think to do it first. Although Mikoto still didn’t quite understand the purpose of the gifts she gratefully accepted them. Zidane and Kuja then began to go to outrageous lengths to spoil their little sister. Who Kuja also started calling Miki. 

When fully healed Zidane left the pair with promises of returning soon enough hopefully with Queen Garnet in tow if he could get her out of the castle. He also promised to bring back souvenirs of both Lindblum, which was his first stop, as he needed to hit Blank and the others up for his plan, and Alexandria which was of course his destination. 

It was a unpleasantly long time before Zidane finally managed to convince Steiner and Beatrix to let Garnet join him on his little trip. It’d gotten to the point where they were sure the pair would escape alone if they weren’t allowed to go. After catching up and settling into their new romantic life, Zidane often mentioned Mikoto and carefully explained the situation with Kuja. Although hesitant she felt obliged to give the male at least the benefit of the doubt that he was a changed man, for Zidane. The pair decided to explain things to Beatrix instead of Steiner, allowing her to find a way to explain it to the stubborn knight. Beatrix was even more sceptical but Zidane and Garnet managed to eventually convince her, such as with “if we don’t go back soon, if he’s as bad as you think, then what will he do to my poor little sister left in his care?” 

And so the four of them boarded the Red Rose and set off for the outer continent. As much as Zidane was happy to finally be back with Garnet, they could all see that freedom to roam wherever he pleased suited the blonde more than castle life. Garnet wished the pair could return to the days of their gallivanting across Gaia. Especially now that all was peaceful. 

Zidane hurried on ahead with Garnet’s hand in his as the two knights strained to keep up. And were shocked and hurried faster as they heard Zidane cry out. 

“What on Gaia do you think you are doing?!” 

The knights were relieved if not slightly annoyed to find the trouble was nothing more than two oddly coloured Genomes. 

“I had the dwarfs import this for me; I’ve been waiting for you to leave so I could try it out since I figured that’d be your reaction.” Kuja replied with a light shrug. 

Garnet was watching Zidane intently, as the blonde went up to a Pink haired Genome looking horrified. “How could you let him do this to you Miki.” 

“He said it’d make me stand out more, I didn’t see the need but it also looked quite enjoyable. I’m quite fond of this colour, and brother said it suits me.” Mikoto explained. 

“How could you trick your little sister into this?” Zidane asked. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I asked her what colour she’d like, I did mine first obviously. She picked that colour and I put it in for her, its cute right?” Kuja replied. Zidane opened his mouth to reply then closed it as Mikoto looked at him expectantly waiting for the compliment. 

“Of course she’s cute, she’s Miki. That’s not the point. I thought you were over this.” Zidane said with a sigh. Garnet was feeling glad she knew that Zidane’s compliments were all platonic with Mikoto. 

Kuja shook his head, “Yeah that’s an issue I can’t drop or get used to. The clothes I got from Treno didn’t do the job enough for me. I needed a bolder statement.” 

“Yeah well that red’s certainly quite the statement.” Zidane said rolling his eyes. 

“Pardon me for interrupting but… That’s Kuja?” Garnet asked peering at the red haired Genome. 

“Yeah that’s him. He used to look the same as everyone else, but being the vain guy he is, he couldn’t resist trying to stand out,” Zidane explained. 

“Ah and the lady in pink must be Mikoto. It’s been a while.” Beatrix said looking at the girl who nodded. 

“It has been hasn’t it,” Mikoto replied. “Zidane would you like to try to dye your hair also, so that us three can stand out together.” 

Steiner stifled a laugh at the expression on Zidane’s face, torn between not wanting to upset Mikoto and also not dye his hair. 

Kuja smiled lightly, “Zidane is another early prototype like my old body so it’s already different enough from the usual Genomes like us. He stands out enough as it is.” 

Mikoto nodded, “Ah I suppose you’re right. My body type was decided on the final Genome version which is why they all look much more like me then you and Zidane. Although the differences are quite subtle. However it would be hard to mistake Zidane for any of the others.” 

“I’m trying to decide whether you’re sincere or just don’t want me to stand out along with you…” Zidane says to Kuja. 

“Of course I’m sincere, I would be more than happy to dye your hair for you.” Kuja said with a light laugh. 

Finally with the conversation at a decent end, Kuja moves his glance towards the others with Zidane, choosing to ignore them earlier. 

Kuja bowed to Garnet, “It’s a pleasure as always, you’re as beautiful as I remember.” He smiled at Zidane who stared intently at Kuja. 

“I suppose it would be good of me to apologise for my past me’s, mistakes.” Kuja said returning upright. Zidane grew serious; he knew this was the big issue. Kuja was still Kuja even if he seemed to be a totally different person now. Garnet nodded. 

“I can’t say I trust you much. However in this short stay I can already see that you and Zidane have become much closer than I can ever hope to understand, so I’ll abide you as long as you continue to make Zidane feel like he has a place to call home amongst yourselves. That much I think I can do. As I would very much like to make sure he feels like he has as much of a home here with you, as he does with me, and in Lindblum. I want him to feel like he’s at home in as many places as we can provide.” Garnet explained with a solemn expression that broke into a peaceful smile as she met Zidane’s eyes who smiled back. He who had once searched high and low, now hand many, many places that he would always be able to call home. Each as important and full of love as the other. He would treasure each of them with everything he could muster.


End file.
